Over and Over
by LaurenAwesome
Summary: 5 years have passed since Canaan and Maria's last meeting. And now, it all begins again...
1. Chapter 1

Canaan looked down from the top of the building, watching the people walk about their business. She breathed in deeply and ran her hand through her short, silver hair as the wind blew harshly. Her higher senses kicked in and she stared curiously at all the different colors that now lit up the street so far below.

"They look like ants," A familiar voice said behind.

She turned to face the voice, her senses lowering back down to normal. Standing in front of her was a taller woman with short, choppy black hair. She smiled and her blue eyes gleamed with humor. The woman's black military uniform clung to her body loosely, only slightly revealing her figure. She laughed at her friend's expressionless face.

"Don't you think?" The woman asked.

"What did you need me for, Rylie?" Canaan asked her friend.

"I've got a job I need help on," Rylie said as she walked closer. "Plus, I think you'd be interested."

"What?" Canaan asked impatiently.

"Don't get that tone with me young lady," Rylie said with a light laugh. "It's not like you have anything better to do anyway. So I got this lead from uh… weird source."

Canaan stared at her friend, annoyed by her antics. She didn't understand why her friend had to make a joke out of everything. It was annoying her a lot recently. "Come to think of it," Canaan thought, "everything has been annoying me lately. It's just that… I…" She trailed off in her thoughts and gave her attention back to her friend.

"Well, I'm glad you're listening to me again," Rylie said with a smirk. "I got a lead from your friend… Alphard."

"How did you even get in contact with her?" Canaan asked, intrigued and worried for her friend's safety.

"She found me," Rylie said, noticing the concern in her friend's eyes. "Anyway, she said something along the lines of she knew who I was and what we were doing, and that we should check out this address."

Rylie handed her friend a scrunched up piece of paper. Canaan looked over the address and grew very suspicious when she realized what country it was in; Japan.

"She wasn't lying Canaan," Rylie said to try to calm her friend. "She almost seemed like she was… worried."

"That's intriguing," Canaan said as she closed her eyes and only saw her light. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready," Rylie said with a smile before walking to the edge of the building. "How's now sound?"

Canaan shook her head and opened her eyes. She stared at the light blue sky and wondered what games Alphard was trying to play. The two women jumped off the building in union and headed toward their destination.

The night sky was clear and dark, and for once Maria could see some stars. She did happen to live right outside of Tokyo, but the city lights shone so bright that they even interfered with her night sky.

She sat on the porch of her two story cabin and stared hopefully into the night's sky. Every night she sat and prayed on that porch. She prayed for her friends and that they all had good health. She prayed for her neighbors and their children she had grown fond of. But most of all, she prayed that one day she would see Canaan again.

It had been five years since the incidents in Shanghai, and every day that past grew harder for the young woman. She didn't know where her friend was or if she was okay. All she knew was that her friend was still alive; she could feel her heart beating somehow.

Maria sighed as she looked dawn from the night's sky. She shuddered slightly as she felt a cold, light breeze blow. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing herself to try and gain some warmth.

"It's getting cold," She said lowly to herself. "Fall is right around the corner."

She made her way inside her cabin and locked the huge wooden door. She turned around and looked into the darkness of her house, hoping that maybe Canaan would appear from it. She shook her head, knowing all too well that her friend would not appear.

She sighed once more and turned to her left. She slowly walked to the stair case and made her way to the second floor. She walked down the small hallway and made her way into her room.

Once more, Maria stared into the vast darkness and prayed; knowing that her prayer wouldn't be answered. She knew that as long as there was even a tiny threat on Canaan's life that she would never see her again. The young woman flopped down onto her bed and let sleep take a hold of her; expecting to dream of her friend once more.

Outside of the house was a woman leaning against the giant oak tree that stood in the yard. She stared into the window of Maria's bedroom with a blank expression.

"Don't worry," the woman said in a whisper, "your love is on her way."

And with an almost evil smirk the woman disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of her presence.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is Tokyo," Rylie said with a smile as she walked off the place. "It looks like so much fun."

"We're not here for pleasure," Canaan said as she followed her friend.

"Well, you can be all business," Rylie said with a dirty smirk, "but I'm definitely fitting in some time for pleasure."

"Shut up and help me find a phone book," Canaan said as she led her friend through the airport.

The two walked side by side to the nearest set of phone booths. Canaan reached into her pocket for the piece of paper and began to look through the phone book. After a detailed search, she realized that it was nowhere to be found.

"An unlisted address?" Rylie asked, already knowing the answer.

Canaan nodded her head and the two continued walking until they excited the airport. The two stood there, staring at all the people passing them by.

"Well get a cab to an internet café or something," Rylie said as she nudged her friend. "My Japanese is horrible."

Canaan hailed a cab and the two jumped into the back seat. The car ride to the closest internet access was surprisingly a long drive. The jumped out of the cab, deep in the middle of the city, and Canaan paid the cab driver as Rylie checked out her surroundings. The two women walked into the building and sat down at the nearest computer.

"I'll race you for the answer," Rylie said with a smirk as she adjusted herself to the nearest computer.

"You're on," Canaan said as he senses began to heighten.

The two young women searched the internet for the address. They swam through the information with their minds as fast as they could. As soon as Canaan found what she was looking for, she faintly heard her friend scream.

"Beat your ass!" Rylie shouted as she slapped Canaan's shoulder.

"I was right there too," Canaan said with a sigh as she stood up from her seat.

"It's technically not in Tokyo," Rylie continued as they walked out of the building to hail another cab.

"How do you know that?" Canaan asked as they got into another cab, impressed by her friend's accuracy.

"I was done so fast that I had time to look it up on a map," Rylie said with a cheeky grin.

Maria awoke the sun shining brightly in her face through her window. She covered her eyes as she stretched, yawning in the process. She forced herself up from the bed and began to undress. As she lazily took her clothes of, she looked over at the clock on her night stand.

"Ten am," She said to herself, "I'm impressed I slept in."

She slowly made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a bit longer and her breasts were a bit bigger, but other than that, she looked the same. She looked down at the scar on her stomach and began to trace it with her fingers. Again she sighed before hopping into the shower.

Once she was clean and dressed, Maria made her way down stairs and into her kitchen. She turned the coffee pot on and began to make herself some eggs and bacon. She sat down at her table with her finished meal and sipped on her coffee with happiness.

"When did I become so dependent on caffeine?" She asked herself with a worried look.

A knock on her door broke her thoughts and she got up to go great her visitor. She smiled as she looked through the glass and saw a happy Minoru. She unlocked her door and opened it, letting Minoru and his small daughter into her house.

"Hello Osawa," Minoru greeted. "How was your gallery last night?"

"Good, thank you," Maria said as she closed her front door. "And how are you this morning little one?" Maria asked the little girl with a big smile.

"Awesome!" The little girl shouted excitedly.

"Thank you for teaching her that word by the way," Minoru said with sarcasm. "She says it all the time now."

"You're welcome," Maria said with a laugh.

"It wasn't enough to give her your name, was it?" Minoru said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "You just had to give her your mannerisms too."

"Well, if it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck," Maria said as she picked her niece up and laughed harder.

"Quack! Quack!" the little girl said with enthusiasm.

"Where's Yun Yun?" Maria asked as she joined Minoru at the kitchen table, her niece in her lap.

"She's at home with Junior," Minoru said as he tried to steal Maria's coffee.

"It wasn't enough to name him after you, was it?" Maria said, mocking her friend as she grabbed her coffee with her free hand. "You had to give him all the same dependencies as you?"

"Very funny," Minoru said with a mocking smile. "Listen, I was wondering if you could watch the little one while I run into town to grab some groceries?"

"Of course, I love my little Marry!" Maria said as she lightly squeezed the child in her lap.

"Thank you," Minoru said as he got up, "She's been begging to come over here all week."

"It's not a problem," Maria said as she put her niece down to let her play with the toys she had been carrying. "Will you grab me some more coffee and some energy drinks?"

"You and your caffeine," Minoru said with a laugh. "Yes, I can. I have to drive into the city too to take care of some business. So I'll be gone almost all day."

"That's fine," Maria said as she drank some more of her coffee.

"Okay, well I'll see you lovely ladies late," Minoru said as he knelt down. "Come give daddy a kiss."

Marry ran over to her father and kissed him happily. She then ran back over to her toys and sat down on the wooden floor. Minoru stood up and waved before exciting the house. As he made his way to his car, he noticed a cab approaching from down the road.

"I wonder who took a cab all the way out here?" Minoru asked himself as he hoped into his car and drove away.

The cab stopped in front of the wooden cabin and Rylie and Canaan looked around curiously. The two young women stepped out of the cab and once again, Canaan paid the cab drive. The two looked at the house on front of them for a moment in silence.

"It can't be," Canaan said lowly as she noticed the color all around the property.

"What?" Rylie asked.

"It's…" Canaan trailed off as she looked through the window of the house.

There she was, her light, Maria, in all her glory. Canaan stood in shock as she watched her now distant friend smiling and playing happily with a little brown haired girl.

"Do you know her?" Rylie asked as she eyed the woman.

"It seems you got my message," A voice said from behind the women, causing them to quickly turn.

In front of them stood Alphard, with an ominous smirk on her face. She walked closer to the two and stopped in front of Rylie.

"I'm glad to see this American Borner isn't completely useless," Alphard said as she eyes Rylie up and down.

"Hey sweet heart, I'll show you how useful I am if you dare," Rylie said with a scowl.

"Why did you drag us out here?" Canaan asked coldly.

"Because, unfortunately, you and I now have a common enemy," Alphard said. "And as much as it pains me to say it, I need your help."

"No," Canaan said, "Why did you bring me to Maria?"

"Because you idiot," Alphard said as she walked pass the two women, "she's in danger. And I'm certainly not risking my ass to save her life."


	3. Chapter 3

"What danger?" Canaan asked hotly.

"How about you just get all cozy," Alphard said with a blank expression, "And I'll see you tomorrow." Suddenly, Alphard disappeared without a trace, leaving an angry Canaan and a confused Rylie behind.

Rylie turned back around toward the house after hearing the front door open. Standing on the porch, in the door way, stood a curious Maria.

"Can I help you?" Maria asked as she stared at Rylie.

"Um…" Rylie said, looking over at Canaan for help.

Maria looked over to the woman who had her back turned to her and slowly looked her over from bottom to top. The woman was wearing black combat boots and army pants. She wore a tight white t-shirt that clung to her curves. And as soon as Maria saw the shoulder length, silver hair she knew.

"Canaan?" Maria asked in shock.

Canaan slowly turned around to face her light, fear over taking her. Her eyes lingered on the ground but she slowly drug them up to meet Maria's eyes. As soon as she made eye contact, she knew she couldn't run away. All of Canaan's will power was drained and she found herself slowly walking over to her distant friend.

"Canaan!" Maria screamed as she ran down the steps and into her lost friend's arms. "I can't believe it!"

Canaan instantly hugged her friend tightly and breathed in her scent deeply. She sighed with content as she clung onto Maria, bringing her as close to her body as she could. She felt Maria do the same and a wave of relief and happiness washed over her. There moment of was soon broken by a little girl with brown pig tails.

"Aunt Maria," marry said curiously as she stood in the door way of the house. "Who are your friends?"

Maria pulled away from Canaan and turned to her niece, smiling encouragingly at the young girl. She waved for her niece to come over and the young girl ran over eagerly.

"Marry," Maria said, "this is my friend Canaan that I've told you about."

Marry smiled big and waved at the woman in front of her. "Nice to meet you," The little girl said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Canaan said, returning the smile.

"And who is this?" Marry asked as she looked over at the tall woman to her left.

"I'm Rylie" Rylie said as she bent over to shake Marry's hand. "I'm Canaan's friend."

Marry shook Rylie's hand and looked up at her Aunt. "You never told me about her," she said.

"That's because I've never met her," Maria said as she took in Rylie.

"Nice to meet you," Rylie said as she offered her hand to Maria.

"I thought you said your Japanese was bad," Canaan said as she eyed Rylie's hand touching Maria's.

"I lied," Rylie said with a laugh.

"Why don't you two come inside," Maria said as she picked up her niece and waited for the two women to start walking.

The group of them walked inside the house, one by one, and sat down in the living room. Once Maria sat down on the couch, next to Canaan, she put her niece down, and she ran off to play with her toys once more. There was an awkward moment of silence for a minute as the two distant friends both struggled to say something.

"Your house is nice," Rylie said as she leaned into the chair she was sitting in.

"Thank you," Maria said with a smile. "So how do you two know each other?"

"We uh, work together," Rylie said as she scratched her head nervously.

"I see," Maria said as she made eye contact with Canaan. "Where have you been these past five years?"

"Eh…" Canaan muttered out as she struggled to find the words to say.

Suddenly, Maria's cell phone rang. The young woman dug around in her jean pocket. Upon finding it, she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Maria said into the phone. "Yun Yun! What's up?" Maria waited patiently for a reply. "Okay, I'll bring her down right now."

Maria hung up her phone and stood up from the couch. She nervously smiled at Canaan, afraid to leave. "I'm going to bring Marry back to her house," she said.

"Yun Yun is her mother?" Canaan asked.

"Yes," Maria said happily. "Her and Minoru are married and have two children."

"Her and… Minoru?" Canaan asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" Maria trailed off. "I'm going to bring Marry back to her house, so… don't go anywhere."

"Oh don't worry, she won't," Rylie said with a reassuring smile. "She'll be here when you get back; even if I have to chain her down."

Maria laughed as she picked up her niece and walked out the door. The two women sat there in silence before Canaan got up.

"Let's go," Canaan said, but before she could move she was pushed back into the couch.

"You're not going anywhere," Rylie said to her friend, standing in front of her to block her way.

"But Rylie," Canaan protested, but it was no use.

"Listen missy," Rylie said, "I know you're madly in love with this woman; which confirms my suspicions."

"What?" Canaan said confused.

"Shh!" Rylie hushed her friend. "And I gave that gorgeous lady my word you would be here when she got back, so I'm going to keep it. Now, if you want to try to run away after she gets back, that's another story."

"But," Canaan protested again.

"No more buts unless you're talking about my sexy thing," Rylie said as she sat back down in her chair. "And don't try to run again, we both know I'm faster."

"You are not!" Canaan said appalled.

"We can race later," Rylie said with a smirk. "But for now, you're going to sit here and explain to me why you haven't been tapping that."

"What?" Canaan asked in shock, her face becoming heated.

"Don't play stupid with me," Rylie said, her smirk turning into a smile. "Every time you talk about that woman, you can see and hear the love radiating off of you."

Canaan sat silently on the couch, her face becoming more heated by the second. It was true she was in love with Maria, and she always had been. She had known it for a long time. She didn't think anyone else did though.

"Here she comes," Rylie said as she shot up from her seat.

Maria entered her house, relieved to see the two women still in her house. She walked over to them and sat back down on the couch, next to Canaan. It wasn't until Maria was sitting that she realized Canaan was standing.

"I just realized that Canaan and I didn't pack a thing besides our guns," Rylie said sheepishly as she made her way to the door. "I'm going to go buy some clothes and hygiene products. You guys have fun." And with that said, Rylie was gone.

Canaan looked over to her right to find Maria already starring at her. She was instantly captivated by the woman. She stared deeply into Maria's eyes, and felt herself being tempted to reach out and touch her.

"Why has so long?" Maria asked, the look on her face causing agony for Canaan. "Why has it taken you so long to come to me?"

"It hasn't been safe," Canaan said seriously.

"It hasn't been safe for a day in five years?" Maria asked, almost annoyed.

"There's been a lot going on Maria," Canaan said as she reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. "There are still people after me; especially since I befriended Rylie."

Maria looked down at the hand that was touching hers. She looked intently on the fingers that were laced together and then noticed the red string around Canaan's wrist. She smiled at the memories of them playing childish games together, not realizing she was moving closer to Canaan.

"I'm sorry," Canaan said as she watched her light. "I wanted to come find you, desperately. But I just didn't want to put you in danger. All I've wanted to do every day for the past five years is to find you and be by your side."

"What brings you here now?" Maria asked as she looked up into her friend's eyes; she was shocked when she did. Canaan's eyes were burning with sorrow, honesty, and what looked like… love.

"I'm not sure," Canaan said, honestly not knowing the exact reason as to why she was requested by Alphard.

"It's almost like you haven't changed," Maria said as she eyes her friend.

It was true. Besides the slightly bigger breasts, the longer hair, and different clothes, Canaan did look the same. Maria found herself blushing when she realized she was staring at her friend's breasts. Her embarrassment soon vanished when she realized she was being admired as well.

Canaan had taken the opportunity to drink in Maria. The tight blue jeans and gray shirt clung to every curve of Maria, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Canaan found herself blushing as well when she realized what she was doing. She looked up to find Maria staring at her, causing her to blush to turn to a dark crimson. Maria smirked at Canaan in a way she never had before; it was almost sexual.

"Are you hot?" Maria asked teasingly, causing Canaan to avoid eye contact with her.

Maria smirked at her friend, finding her embarrassment to be amusing. She swallowed hard as she found another feeling rising up within her, causing her skin to ache and her blood to boil. She let go of Canaan's hand and pulled a red piece of string out of her pocket.

"Have you been practicing?" Maria asked with a warm smile.

"How could I forget?" Canaan said, smiling back.

The two sat on the couch facing each other, playing with that string for what seemed like hours. They laughed and talked, and enjoyed each other's company. When the final tower was made with the string, Maria gave Canaan a curious look.

"What?" Canaan asked.

"So tell me," Maria asked, curiosity shooting through her, "are you and Rylie… a thing?"

"A thing?" Canaan asked, becoming confused.

"You know," Maria said, a slight blush forming on her face. "Are you two… together?"

"Together?" Canaan asked before realizing what she meant. "NO!" She shouted, gaining a laugh from Maria. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Maria laughed harder. And before another moment passed, Maria pulled out her camera and took a quick picture of Canaan's face. "That's one for the scrap book," Maria teased.

"I don't get it," Canaan said, trying to understand what was going on.

"You got so defensive," Maria said, "like you were horrified of the idea of being with another woman." Maria waited for a response, curious to Canaan's answer.

"It's not the idea of being with a woman that horrifies me," Canaan said with a blush, "it's the idea of being with her."

"You're so nice," Rylie said, startling the two on the couch. "Am I really that bad looking?" She said as she put the bags down on the ground. "Because I find myself to be quite sexy."

"You do?" Canaan asked seriously, trying to get a rise out of her friend.

"Sticks and stones," Rylie said with a smile. "I know I'm a looker. You just love me like a sister, that's why the thought repulses you."

"No," Canaan said, "it's just you."

Maria laughed at the two, taking pictures of them all the while. She rose up from the couch before speaking, "How about we make some luch."


End file.
